


The Calm After The Storm

by Jfics



Series: Life Is A Collection Of Moments [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KE Week 2020, Killing Eve Week, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jfics/pseuds/Jfics
Summary: The rain is now just a drizzle, and the thunder and lightening have long since faded. Eve and Villanelle discuss Greek Mythology.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Life Is A Collection Of Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903933
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	The Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Please accept my humble offering as part of what will be a series of moments, snippets, and little Villaneve ideas that won't leave my brain. 
> 
> Some will be short; some might be longer. Feel free to donate prompt ideas below :)
> 
> Rating will be per prompt. 
> 
> Compiled for KE Week 2020, this first prompt was Soulmates.

Villanelle is awoken by the warm, welcome breeze; the kind that only comes after a storm. 

London had been stiflingly hot for almost a week, but the heavens had finally opened last night, bringing the usual thunder, lightening, and unrelenting rain. With any hope of concentrating on a movie quickly dwindling, Eve and Villanelle had chosen to retreat upstairs, crack open the window, and listen to the rain. It had lulled them both into a deeper and more satisfying sleep than either of them had experienced in days.

Villanelle was a fan of the heat, but not the non-airconditioned, suffocating kind. It meant she couldn’t snuggle into Eve without actually melting on the spot, so it made her grouchy. Eve had been equally hot-tempered. She detested iced coffees with every fibre of her being, but it had been far too hot to indulge in as many warm caffeinated beverages as she usually would.

Their fraying tempers had caused various squabbles over the most mundane issues, as though the summer heat had somehow turned them into a pressure cooker.

Thrilled that she no longer feels ready to evaporate if she even looked at the sheets on their bed, Villanelle pulls them to her waist. She turns to her side, a mass of dark, unruly curls the only thing she can see. Smiling, she snuggles close, breathing the scent of Eve’s shampoo as she snakes an arm around her lover’s waist. She raises a leg to meet Eve’s, curling around the smooth skin.

“I’ve missed this.” 

Sleep slurs her speech a little, but even from behind Villanelle can tell that Eve is smiling. 

“This?” 

Villanelle enquires, her lips gently nipping at Eve’s neck. The abundance of curls tickle her face as she feels Eve shake her head. A strong hand pulls Villanelle’s arm tighter, and Eve’s back meets Villanelle’s chest.

“This. The closeness.”

Villanelle smiles against Eve’s shoulder.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Villanelle’s voice is quiet. Eve shrugs.

“I never used to. Do you?”

Villanelle takes a breath, interlocking their fingers as Eve’s hand finds hers.  
“According to Greek mythology, humans were created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces.”

She feels Eve chuckle at the notion.  
“That sounds messy.”

“Zeus feared their power, so split them in two, condemning everyone to spend their lives searching for their other half.”

Eve turns to face Villanelle, their fingers still intertwined. 

“Well I don’t know about soulmates, but I think we fit together pretty well.”

Villanelle smiles, closing the last inch of distance between them as her lips meet Eve’s. 

“Me too.”


End file.
